Dream's a Reality
by silver-jasmine
Summary: 5 girls get to the REAL world of Naruto, not the show, and everyone thinks they're supposed to be heros. They end up living with team 7 and other stuff happens, like they become ninjas. Pairings inside! Please rr!
1. Crossing into the World

A/N: Hi peoples. A friend of mine wanted me to write a story with me and some of my other friends in it. So yeah, another one of my own. Almost all the girls have braces before they get transported to the Naruto World and during the transport, all of their braces disappeared.

Key (for later on in the story): Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

Pairings: Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It's the last day of school, so 5 friends get together to have a sleepover. The friends are Flora, Ruby, Heather, Sarah, and Charlotte. They go to Charlotte's house to have the sleepover, it's raining and thundering. So they're doing something, when Flora looks at the clock in the family room and goes, "It's on right now!" 

Everyone looks at her. Finally, Heather says, "What's on?"

"Well, I watch this show called Naruto, and it's on right now. You probably don't know it though," she answers.

"You're right. But if you want to watch it, just tell us what it is," Sarah said.

"Ok." Then she starts explaining it with Charlotte helping since she has seen a few episodes.

"So, can we watch it?" asks Flora.

"Sure," they all said. Then Charlotte goes and changes to the channel where Naruto's on.

They watch it for a couple of minutes. Then the lights start to flicker and they get sucked into, the TV as you would say but, they actually got sucked into the REAL NARUTO WORLD! I MEAN THE REAL ONE!

They land on an open field. Slowly they get up to realized they're not where they were before, and that they look different.

Sarah, who normally had blond frizzy like hair and glasses and wore blue, was now, no glasses-no frizz haired Sarah. Her hair was up and straight with a bit of curliness at the end. Her normal blue eyes were now a deep sapphire. She wore a light pink top with a thin light blue sweater and tan capris. Charlotte, who had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, had it up in a low ponytail and more of an amber likeness to her eyes. She wore a red sweater over a white top and greens pants. Heather, normally brown-haired and brown eyed, had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a scarlet red sweater over plain red top and orange pants. Flora who had black hair and brown eyes had black medium length hair with some royal blue highlights here and there and the same brown eyes. She wore an icy blue thin sweater, darker blue top, and white capris. Ruby, who had short brown hair and brown eyes, was now cocoa-brown with dark red highlights and amber-brown eyes. She wore a pale yellow sweater over an off-white top and gray pants. They all wore almost the exact same necklace. Each of them had a different symbol on them on one side and a name on the other. On Charlotte's, it said, "Nami" and had a dog footprint on it. On Heather's, it said, "Kyoko" and had a star on it. On Sarah's, it said, "Mieko" and had an hourglass on it. On Ruby's, it said "Ling" and had a brush on it. On Flora's, it said "Yori" and had a ying-yang sign on it, half of it was light blue, the other half, no color.

They looked around and saw four figures coming towards them.

* * *

Flora/Rini: Who do you think they are? Please Review! 


	2. Meetings

A/N: I heard Sasuke goes away, but in this story, he doesn't.

Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

Pairings: Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Recap. 

_They looked around and saw four figures coming towards them._

End of recap.

"Hey Sakura, are those the 5 girls that Hokage Tsunade told us to get?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," she answered.

"Hey Flora, where are we?" asked Ruby.

"By the looks of it, being in an anime form, I say we are in the TV," Flora answered.

"You're are not in a TV, you're in a woods outside of our village," said Kakashi.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are TEAM 7!" Flora said.

"Yeah, we are," Sasuke said.

"Come on you girls, we have to bring you to the Hokage," said Kakashi.

They followed them all the way to the Hokage.

"Kakashi, you and your students go outside."

They did as they were told.

"Who are you girls?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm Flora, this is Charlotte, Sarah, Heather, and Ruby." Flora said.

"Why don't we all call you guys by the names on those necklaces?" she asked.

"Um ok," Heather said.

So they each had another name. Flora became Yori, Charlotte became Nami, Ruby became Ling, Sarah became Mieko, and Heather became Kyoko.

"Can I see the other side of those necklaces?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure," they all said and turned the necklaces over to the other side.

"Oh my god! You're the 5 daughters of the 5 who sealed away 6 evil beings. They say if the 5 daughters came, that means the evil is unsealed. That means you came to save the world."

"What!" said Charlotte.

"First off, we are NOT sisters!" said Ruby.

"And second, we have to SAVE the world?" said Heather.

"Well you could be, since you're not from this world. In your world, you may not be related, but here you could be."

"How did you know we're not from here?" asked Sarah.

"I've never seen you girls and the myth said the 5 were not from here."

"Oh."

"Here, read these books. Each of them are supposed to be on yourselves and one of the 5 that you are related to, and then the extra is a copy of the Myth," Tsunade said and then gave them 6 books. "You are going to need a place to stay at, so you'll stay at the new place. Team 7, please come in, NOW!"

The team slammed the door open and went in.

"You called, your oldness," said Naruto.

"I'm assigning you guys to live with these 5 girls and train with them to become ninja. And I mean all of you, even you Kakashi."

"What!" said Naruto and Sasuke.

"You heard her, it's our new mission," Sakura said.

"Besides that, you will introduce yourselves to everyone and protect them until they are stong enough to protect themselves, and all your stuff is on it's way there. Now, get out of my office!"

They followed a map to the new house. When they got there, they were amazed by how fast their stuff got there & the size. Each room was big and had white walls. There were 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and one of every other room. The bedroom assignments were; Sakura and Yori (Flora), Nami (Charlotte) and Ling (Ruby), Kyoko (Heather) and Mieko (Sarah), and the guys had to share the last room.

Kakashi decided to go somewhere and left them in the living room.

"So, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

Remembering what the Hokage had said "Everyone will call you by your name on the necklace", they answered as "Yori", "Ling", "Nami", "Kyoko", and "Mieko".

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Sakura.

"We like to talk with each other, listen to music, and watch TV," Yori answered.

"Some of us like to act too," said Nami.

"And write," said Ling.

"And sports," said Mieko.

"And read," said Kyoko.

"Do you want to know about us?" asked Naruto.

"Sure we do," answered Mieko.

Each of them told them about themselves and then they each did something separate by themselves.

* * *

Flora/Rini: More, later on in life. Please Review 


	3. What are you doing?

Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, Ling-Ruby

Pairings: Minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno. More pairings later

(word) is what that person is doing/point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Recap. 

_Each of them told them about themselves and then they each did something separate by themselves._

End of recap.

Yori

Yori (Flora) went to her room she shared to get the book she got on herself and the one that she was supposedly 'daughter' of and went up onto the roof of the house by going up the stairs. She sat down in the shade (big trees) and opened the book and started reading. She read that she was supposed to be an ultimate elemental. The definition in the book said an ultimate elemental had control over 4 elements and had an extra power. She said 'Cool' and then heard Mieko and Kyoko fighting downstairs (really good hearing?) and read more. She stopped and in shock, read the thing she read before again. It said, "_To unlock the extra power, one has to find true love. And by finding the true love, they can also use his/her powers at full strength."_ True love. True LOVE! TRUE LOVE! She didn't like that, because she didn't even like saying that word. She ran downstairs and found Nami. She showed her the section, and she also didn't like it.

Ling

Ling went to her room she shared with Nami and started reading the book on the myth. It talked about the 6 bad guys, and the first one they faced was the easiest and it got harder everytime they fought another one of the bad guys. Then she pulled out her book and read that the power she got was to make/draw an object anywhere, and it could become real, of course she had more powers but then she stopped when she heard Mieko and Kyoko fighting over the bed next to the window.

Normal

It was now lunchtime and everyone went to the kitchen and found nothing. Absolutely, nothing. Then Naruto said, "Why don't we go and eat ramen!"

Quietly, Mieko asks Nami what ramen was. She answered by saying it was like noodles in soup.

"Sure, why don't we go and eat ramen. Then after, we have to go shopping for food," said Yori.

Then they went to the Hokage to see if the girls could get money. She gave them each a bag and said that the 5 were rich, so they would be too. Then she told them they had to say their name (new name) no money. So for example, Yori went and said, "Yori no Money" and then money appeared in her bag she was holding. Then they went and ate ramen and then went shopping for supplies and food. They went back to the house after that.

* * *

Flora/Rini: More later on in life again. Please Review! 


	4. Learning

Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, Ling-Ruby 

Pairings: Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)XOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno

/stuff in here/ means thoughts. Oh, yeah, and everyone is 13 or 12.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Recap. 

_Then they went to the Hokage to see if the girls could get money. She gave them each a bag and said that the 5 were rich, so they would be too. Then she told them they had to say their name (new name) no money. So for example, Yori went and said, "Yori no Money" and then money appeared in her bag she was holding. Then they went and ate ramen and then went shopping for supplies and food. They went back to the house after that._

End of recap.

Mieko

/Yay! I'm so happy I got the bed by the window/ She went downstairs and saw Naruto eating and Sakura watching Sasuke train outside at the window. Ling walked up to Mieko and started saying stuff to her.

"Hey Mieko, do you know what power you have?" Ling asked.

"No, I didn't read it yet."

"What? Why?" asked Yori.

"Because I don't want to."

"Well you're going to have to read it. And anyway, it'd be cool to find out your power. I'm an elemental. To be more specific, I'm an ultimate elemental," said Yori.

"Yeah, and I'm a person who can draw and think of things and then they become real. I can also do some other things too I think," said Ling.

"Well, I don't want to read it."

"You're going to have to know what your power is soon, so you better start reading," said Kyoko.

"Hey, I know! Let's tie her to a chair and force her to read, and if she doesn't, one of us will have to it to her," said Nami.

No one answered.

"Fine. I read it to her then."

An hour later… (Normal POV)

"Wow, I didn't know I could control time," said Mieko.

"Hi girls, you better go outside and start training," said Kakashi as he sat down on the sofa.

"Then who's training us?" asked Kyoko.

"The kids are,"

They went outside to see the rest of team 7 sitting in on the ground. Naruto saw the girls and said, "Ok, I'm going to be your teacher!" Sakura then hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" said Naruto rubbing the bump on his head.

"That was for being stupid. First off, they need to know what chakra is stupid," said Sakura.

"Um, I already know what chakra is," said Yori.

"Ok then, tell me,"

"Let's see. Chakra is the energy every shinobi needs to perform a jutsu. Chakra has two parts to it: spiritual energy and some other kind of energy. When releasing chakra to do jutsus, the type and amount of chakra that is released is different with every jutsu. If there's too much chakra in the jutsu, it will be ruined. If not enough is used, the jutsu won't work either. So, am I right?" asked Yori.

"…Yeah."

"Hey Naruto, can you teach me a jutsu?" asked Yori while Ling, Mieko, Nami, and Kyoko went to Sakura to learn. Yori learned the transformation jutsu from Sakura before she asked Naruto.

"Um, sure. So what do you want to learn?"

"Can I learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Um, Hokage,"

"Ok then, let's start!"

They spent hours working on it until Yori got down 20 shadow clones.

* * *

Flora/Rini: More later. And sorry for the lateness of this chap. Please Review! 


	5. Surprise!

A/N: Late update. Reasons- Was panicking over a school supply list not coming and is now delayed (if it's ever coming) because of street having been paved, lazy, and no computer for a whole week because I did something bad to it and brought it to my uncle to fix it.

Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, Ling-Ruby

Pairings: YorixSasuke, NamixOC, KyokoxOC, MiekoXOC, & Ling doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

/stuff in here/ means thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Recap. 

"_Can I learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"_

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_Um, Hokage,"_

"_Ok then, let's start!"_

They spent hours working on it until Yori got down 20 shadow clones.

End of recap.

A week passed, and they all were sitting in the kitchen eating their dinner of stir-fried vegetables (where'd that come from?) and the fried rice that Yori made with rice, eggs, green onion, and oyster sauce. "Hey, guys, can we go practice the 'skills'? Please!" asked Kyoko. 

"I don't know, it's getting pretty dark out," responded Ling.

"This is pretty good fried rice Yori-san," said Sakura. /Course mine would be better if I had any cooking skills./ "Yeah," agreed Sasuke. /Now I what to cook even more, especially for Sasuke-kun/

"Thanks. Anyway, back to your question Kyoko. Which 'skills' do you mean? If you mean the book thing, I think we should. And it won't be dark after I figure out fire. I mean I haven't had any encounters besides wind and water, and if we do it outside, I get another chance at earth," said Yori.

After dinner, Team 7 went to see what the hokage wanted when she requested them at 6'o clock. Yori, Ling, Mieko, Kyoko, and Nami then sat down on a sofa in the living room for a little bit. The friends got used to calling each by their temporally name that they called each other the names.

"Nami, what can you do anyway? We already know what we can do, but we don't know what you can do," said Ling.

"Me, invisibility and telekinesis (move things with your mind). Yori's an ultimate elemental. Ling can make stuff appear by thinking or drawing them and multiplying them, and Mieko can control time and something with force fields last time we read the snippet of the next page of Mieko's book," said Kyoko.

"I'll show you right now," said Nami before she turned into a black leopard and changed back. "I can also communicate with animals."

"So, shall we go train with our powers even though we're going to need some candles lit out there," asked Ling.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can really do what the books says," said Mieko. Then they lit some candles and put them around the area they were going to practice their powers.

Meanwhile somewhere else….

"I can't believe hokage-sama. She says those girls are more power than Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun's the best, he can't be weaker than them," said Sakura walking ahead of them towards the house.

"Now, now, Sakura, she did say they weren't from here and we're supposed to help them become good enough ninjas," said Kakashi glancing up from his book.

"And they get save the world! That's no fair for the greatest ninja ever to be second best," said Naruto.

"Hey, what was that?" said Sasuke as Yori, who was behind the trees lined up with the dirt road in the middle, had made a rock move he front of his face.

* * *

Flora/Rini: Please Review!


	6. Shadow

Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

Pairings: YorixSasuke, NamixOC, KyokoxOC, MiekoXOC, & Ling doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

/stuff in here/ means thoughts, **/stuff in here/ means inner self/selves**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Recap 

"_And they get save the world! That's no fair for the greatest ninja ever to be second best," said Naruto._

"_Hey, what was that?" said Sasuke as Yori, who was behind the trees lined up with the dirt road in the middle, had made a rock move in front of his face._

End of Recap 

The four ninjas walked into the clearing to see Mieko stopping a butterfly from flying away, Nami, who turned into a tiger and was stalking her prey, Kyoko, who tried to drop a bolder on Mieko's head, but was stopped by a light pink force field that she tried earlier on. While Ling was off to the side, drew on a wall, a robin, and it came to life/reality, then vanished into thin air before their very eyes and Yori was trying to grow a tree from a little seedling in the ground.

"OH. MY. GOD! Granny hokage wasn't kidding!" said, more like screamed, Naruto. Luckily for him, it wasn't loud enough to reach outside of the house's boarder.

"Not so loud you idiot!" said Sakura as she hit him on his head. Nami turned back to her original form (human), Mieko let the butterfly go, and Yori stopped growing the now half foot tree.

Then they all went back to the house and starting explaining everything, but they left out some parts, like their real name and about the place they came from, stuff like that that they thought wasn't very important. Now it was getting late, so the set off to bed. (Remember bedrooms: Sakura and Yori, Nami and Ling, Kyoko and Mieko, and the guys had to share the last room)

-----With Sakura & Yori…----- 

/I hope Yori, isn't falling for Sasuke and vice versa. If that happens, there's no way I'm going to get him/ thought Sakura because Yori had fallen asleep.

**/Oh, put a sock in it! Just because she's powerful it doesn't mean she's a better ninja than you are. You were the top of the class! You will be victorious in the battle of love 'cough' though it might not be with Sasuke 'cough'/ responded Inner Sakura.**

/Yeah! Hey wait, did you say something?/

**/Me? Oh no, I didn't say anything, no, nothing at all/**

/Ok then, good-night/

-----Outside in the forest…-----

**'ScaryBeautiful, I repeat, ScaryBeautiful, is everything set to start off the 'plan''**, said a person on the other line in a far away building.

"Yes, everything is set. I will do it at dawn," replied a shadowed figure outside of the house, looking into Kyoko & Mieko's bedroom to see them sound asleep.

**'Then carry on'**

"Will do."

-------Dawn--------------------------------------

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **

**BOOM! **

"What the FREAKING heck is going on outside?" yelled Mieko/Kyoko/Nami/Ling who all woke up at around the same time.

"Wake-up! Wake-up! Something weird's going on outside!" yelled Nami as she barged into Sakura & Yori's room.

"I'm up, I'm up, but I'm going to need a few more hours of sleep later because I only got 3 hours and you know I need at least 5 hours of sleep," said a sleepy Yori. "Sakura! Wake-up! Something weird's going on! I vote you go get Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi up!"

Then Sakura, who was her cherry themed pj's, was pushed out into the hall, next to the guys room, and opened the door to see her teammates and sensei dressed in their pj's, and let me tell you, Sakura was almost drooling over Sasuke.

"What's going on? I was trying to-" said Sasuke before Yori and the others came in. Nami was wearing her dog theme pj's, Kyoko wearing her cat themed pj's, Mieko in her horse theme pj's, Ling in her star & moon themed pj's, and Yori in panda themed pj's. While the guys were just wearing a night shirt and boxers, except for Naruto, who was wearing his ramen & orange color theme pj's.

"Let's go outside," said Kakashi. Then they poofed outside while the girls (not including Sakura) went downstairs and out the door to get ouside. There they saw something like a ghost destorying some trees in a weird pattern (1 8 1 8) around the house. Then Sasuke, who was mad, used a fire jutsu, but it went almost through the so called 'ghost.'

/What is that thing!/ thought...

* * *

Flora: Who do you think thinks that last line? Clue-It's not Naruto or any of the girls (Yori, Nami, Mieko, Kyoko, & Ling). What do you think happens next? Review please. 


	7. Dancing Fire

Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

Pairings: Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno

Ages as of now in the story, sometime in Late June/Early July (Oldest to Youngest): Mieko/Sarah (13), Yori/Flora (13), Sakura (13), Nami/Charlotte (13), Sasuke (12), Kyoko/Heather (12), Naruto (12), and Ling/Ruby (12)

/stuff in here/ means thoughts, **/stuff in here/ means inner self/selves**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

_"Let's go outside," said Kakashi. Then they poofed outside while the girls (not including Sakura) went downstairs and out the door to get ouside. There they saw something like a ghost destorying some trees in a weird pattern (1 8 1 8) around the house. Then Sasuke, who was mad, used a fire jutsu, but it went almost through the so-called 'ghost.'_

_/What is that thing!/ thought..._ ………………………………………Kakashi.

"It's a razeguo!" said Nami like she was answering Kakashi's thought.

"But what the heck! It's like a black ghost in like, a black hooded cloak, with a long stick-with-a-curved-blade-on-the-top thingy!" said Naruto.

"Yes it is, Mr. I-like-to-state-things-out-a-lot!" said Mieko. "And now that you mention it, a razeguo does look kind of like a grim reaper and the 'long-stick-with-a-curved-blade-on-the-top-thingy' is called a scythe, you know-nothing-head!"

Just then, the fireball came right back out of the razeguo, heading towards Sakura. Sakura shrieked as she ran out of the way of the fireball. Then fireball vanished with a poof in midair.

"Maybe we should hit it physically," said Sakura.

"Yeah maybe we should!" said Naruto as he started to charge at the razeguo.

He made a couple of shadow clones and sent three of them to punch the razeguo. Each blow that was made from the clones just went through the razeguo, as if it wasn't there at all and they were just punching the air. The razeguo turned around. They saw the narrow aqua-green colored almond shaped eyes looking back at them, with an evil curve and an evil twinkle in each of his eye, as if taking a picture of their present images and locking them in a pitch-black room. Then, by the looks if it, the razeguo said something and Naruto's shadow clones disappeared. At the same time, Nami, in a form of a tiger, thought she heard a slightly faint voice of a male teenager around the surrounding area, saying the same thing at the exactly same time the razeguo spoke his words.

Sasuke was still mad and so was Naruto, so they kept on fighting the razeguo while Sakura kept on dodging the fireballs that kept on reflecting back out of the razeguo that somehow kept going towards her 75 percent of the time. Ling, Kyoko, Yori and Mieko where underneath Mieko's force field (this time it's red-orange) while Nami was still in her tiger form. Yori, with her newly mastered shadow clone jutsu, made 25 clones and sent them outside of the force field to help reduce the damage that the force field was taking since Mieko was using up a quarter of her energy to protect them from the flying balls of fire. Meanwhile, Kakashi was in the trees observing the scene, before having to jump off the branch he was currently crouching on to dodge a flying Naruto clone and 12 dozen (as in 144) senbon needles heading his way.

"Hey! Does anyone know anything else about this thing? Anything like how to stop it?" said Kakashi in his current position of kneeling on the ground.

"Not me," Mieko, Kyoko, Ling, and Yori all said at the same time while Nami just said something in tiger language which they wouldn't have understood.

"Maybe it's in the book!" said Mieko with her arms still out and up in the air keeping up the force field that they all barely fitted into without having to be squished together.

"Hey! Who has the book?" asked Kyoko as she looked to the others.

"Um, I think you do," replied Ling.

"Oh, yeah! I do have it, don't I?" said Kyoko before she went fishing for the right book in a messenger bag that she brought out with them.

"Quick!" said Kakashi. "Read it and find something out!"

"Let's see. No, the info is not here. Not here either." She flipped the page. And flipped the page. And flipped the page. And flipped the page. …(**Flora/Rini:** **You know where this is getting at…**)

"There right there!" said Yori looking over Kyoko's shoulder and pointing at a certain section with a picture of a razeguo.

"Ok, here's what it says… 

"_As a shadow creature that has been conjured up to existence by the feelings of hatred and the dancing shadows of the Dark Fire Rose, a razeguo can be very dangerous if not handled right. A razeguo takes orders from only it's Master, the one who conjured it up. Only that person can make it appear and disappear. It is said that the last person that made a razeguo died a long time ago and his spirit was put into a simple necklace. Some believe the necklace still exists while others don't. The only way to make a razeguo disappear for 4 weeks is to pour a small vile full of morning dew collected only from the opposite flower of the Dark Fire Rose, which is the Yellow Morning Chrysanthemum. To make the razeguo disappear for 5 weeks is to let it hear the sound of at least a thousand chirping birds or the intensely loud roar of a lion, a tiger, and a panther at the same time._

"_Hint-When the spirit of the last person who has the summoning powers to summon the razeguo and its fellow shadow creatures is dead, all shadow creatures will forever disappear._

"Wow, that was a long paragraph."

"That was very informative reading," said Sakura who was hiding behind a tree.

"Yes, very indeed. Now I wonder what would happen if I were to, oh I don't know, have a resource to try to get rid of the razeguo for the time being, would it be able to work or not?" asked Kakashi speaking his words slower than usual.

Apparently, Sasuke had heard this and was having the same idea as to what Kakashi was planning to do, like a little 'guess and check' form of approaching a situation…

"Ah! I just realized something!" said Yori.

"What? What is it?" asked Ling.

"We're still in our PJs!"

"At a time like this, I don't care!" said Mieko.

* * *

Flora/Rini: I Totally forgot to add this! Guess what's going to happen next! How the heck are they going to get rid of the razeguo(for the time being)? Who does Sasuke like (right now, it could even be no one)? Who's ScaryBeautiful? Who summoned the razeguo? What does the 'necklace' look like? Okay, that's all the questions for now! Please Review! 


	8. Food, Sleep, Shopping, or Cookies?

**A/N**: Yori/Flora and Ling/Ruby appearance changed. The highlights in their hair had washed out.

**Key**: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings**: Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up. Also, some other minor pairing fluff, like SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

/stuff in here/ means thoughts, **/stuff in here/ means inner self/selves**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't go and join the Sound! And, I'd still laugh my head off at Orochimaru for wearing purple eye-shadow if I did own Naruto.

* * *

Recap 

_Apparently, Sasuke had heard this and was having the same idea as to what Kakashi was planning to do, like a little 'guess and check' form of approaching a situation…_

"_Ah! I just realized something!" said Yori._

"_What? What is it?" asked Ling._

"_We're still in our PJs!"_

_"At a time like this, I don't care!" said Mieko._

End of Recap

Sasuke and Kakashi were charging up for Chidori. Finally with Chidori, they both charged at the razeguo. Apparently the sound was too much and it ended up exploding when both Chidoris had hit it. With the fight over, Mieko brought down her force field, her strength wearing thin from the usage because she hadn't mastered her force fields yet. Sakura then came out of hiding behind trees also.

"Hey, I'm tired," said Naruto while rubbing his left eye.

"I think someone else is more tired than you are, idiot!" said Sasuke, arching his eyebrow towards Yori.

Yori's eyelids were drooping down and she couldn't stand up straight and started wobbling, after all, as she said before, she needed at least 5 hours of sleep. After a little while, they all started walking back to the house, still in their PJ's.

Kakashi pulled out his orange color cover book and started reading, not having to look at where he was walking. Yori was still wobbling a little and her eyes were still drooping as she walked. Mieko was happily skipping the way back even with her strength being lowered by her usage of her not fully mastered force field for a period of time. Kyoko, Ling, and Nami, who were leading the way, were talking with each other while they walked back to the house. Naruto was trying to get Kakashi to stop reading his "oh so beloved" book while he was walking. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke into her a conversation with her, but was failing at it, due to Sasuke ignoring her attempts.

Then, Yori fell asleep and was falling forwards. Sasuke was near her and caught her. They all stopped walking, even Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Sasuke, why don't you carry her until we get back? Then you should put her back in her room, on her bed or something, after all, she is sleeping," said Kakashi. Then they all started walking again to get back home.

**(Flora/Rini: Totally forgot to say that the fighting got them farther out in the woods.)**

After they got back, it was 5:45 AM. Sasuke brought Yori upstairs and put her to bed and went back downstairs to find his comrades having breakfast. Naruto was eating a couple of cup ramens, beef favored. Sakura was having a cup of orange juice and pieces of sliced grapefruit. Kyoko had a few cups of milk and cookies. Mieko and Nami were spreading peanut butter on half-cut toasted bagels. Ling was having cereal while Kakashi was reading his book, not letting anyone see his face. Sasuke pulled out a bowl and made himself, cereal. He started eating while Nami was talking to Sakura.

"You know what I think? I think we need to buy some new clothes," said Sakura.

"Huh? Why?" asked Nami.

"Because, there's an upcoming festival in a few days or so."

"Really? I love to go shopping," said Mieko, overhearing the conversation. "Hey, Kyoko! Let's go shopping later with the others!"

"Whatever," said Kyoko as she was devouring her cookies.

* * *

**Flora/Rini:** Short, I know. Don't worry, I'm posting another chapter in a few day(s). Please Review! 


	9. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Recap. 

"_You know what I think? I think we need to buy some new clothes," said Sakura._

"_Huh? Why?" asked Nami._

"_Because, there's an upcoming festival in a few days or so."_

"_Really? I love to go shopping," said Mieko, overhearing the conversation. "Hey, Kyoko! Let's go shopping later with the others!"_

"_Whatever," said Kyoko as she was devouring her cookies._

End of recap.

Later that day, when Yori finally awoke from her sleep and had her breakfast, they dropped the bomb. They told her that they were all going to go shopping today. Yori hated shopping, especially for clothes, and apparently, so did Kyoko. Ling also disliked shopping sometimes, but they all really needed some new clothes. So, kyoko and Yori both ran to their rooms, Kyoko ahead of Yori, being that she knew about going shopping earlier and that she was faster. Once they got there, the closed the door and quietly sneaked out to get to the roof to hide in the shade of the trees.

Downstairs after the commotion of Kyoko and Yori's run-up-the-stairs combo and two doors being slammed shut, they all just sat down on the sofa. They were quite, a bit too quite if you asked Mieko. She and Sakura really wanted to go shopping with everyone, and everyone meant EVERYONE.

After a few minutes, Mieko went barging up the stairs with Nami following behind. Sakura went up the stairs with Ling also following behind. They both opened up the doors of their room that they shared with their roommate to find it empty and a bit cooler than usual. Sakura went to search the closet and didn't find Yori to her dismay. Mieko and Nami went to look through the bathrooms to try and find Yori and/or Kyoko and had no luck. Ling went to her and Nami's room to see if either girls were inside the room because her and Nami's room was closed also. She looked through the room and there was no one there. They all went downstairs and they began a little search party.

'''''Back to Yori & Kyoko'''''

"You know what? I'm bored. It's like we started a hide-and-seek game. I wonder who's going to find us first. Who do you think will find us? I doubt Kakashi. He might be reading his book instead of searching for us," said Kyoko.

"Yeah, I don't know, but hopefully not Sakura or Mieko, they might try to kill us. Maybe Ling or Nami might find us first. Even Naruto would be better. Sasuke's the least person that I think might find us. Do you think we should split up and have different hiding places?" asked Yori.

"That may be a good idea. Hey, you wanna make this hide-and-seek game more interesting?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"If they find you first, I get to eat all of the cookies you're going to buy this Sunday and what do you want if I get found first?" questioned Kyoko.

"If they found you first… I want you to get everyone to do karaoke and you start the first karaoke."

Then they split up, or in another phrase, Kyoko left the hiding spot and found another spot in the surprisingly clean attic leaving Yori to hide in the shade of the trees.

'''''At the same time'''''

Sasuke didn't want to go looking for Yori or Kyoko heck, they could starve if they wanted to and he would have cared, or at least that's what he would've been before he met the girls. Sasuke went outside the house to search for either of the girls, due to his thinking out of the box, he had that day. He searched the bordering woods for them but no sign.

Ling, Mieko, and Sakura decided to team up in finding Kyoko and Yori. They decided to search the entire second floor, they even checked the guys' bedroom. They had no luck. Then they decided to take a break.

Kakashi wasn't that worried. He knew they would turn up in time before lunch, because lunch was in a few hours, so he didn't go looking and got scold at by the rest of the younger ninja in the house, well except for Sasuke, because he doesn't scold Kakashi, Sasuke just got mad.

Naruto thought the smell of food would draw out Kyoko and Yori, so, he was cooking ramen for Yori (and himself) and macaroni 'n' cheese for Kyoko as his attempt to find them. Of course his cooking skills weren't that good, but he managed to pull off a decent macaroni 'n' cheese for Kyoko to be able to eat, that is, if she appeared right in front off him. For some feeling he had, he decided to go to the empty, clean attic to search. In the attic, he found Kyoko, bored to her head with the signs of rolling her eyes and trying to make shadow puppets on the walls from the natural sunlight that came through a circular shaped window (which, by the way, is not near Yori).

Afterwards, Yori, decided to come out, having hearing Mieko's commotion on why she wasn't shopping right then and there (besides the fact that Yori was bored to her head). She came back into the house through the attic and went downstairs. Once she got down to the first level of the house, Mieko scolded her for wasting their precious shopping time. Then, they ate a quick lunch and headed out towards the stores full of clothes and other stuff.

* * *

Flora/Rini: Please Review!


	10. We're just across the street!

**Key**:Nami-Charlotte,Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Ling-Ruby, Yori-Flora

**Pairings**: YorixSasuke, NamiXOC, KyokoXOC, MiekoXOC. Minor pairing fluff includs SakuraXKiba, TentenNeji, HinataXNaruto, and ShikamaruXIno.

_'italics_' means thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any youtube video that's been mentioned in this chapter.

Flashback--------

Afterwards, Yori decided to come out, having hearing Mieko's commotion on why she wasn't shopping right then and there (besides the fact that Yori was bored to her head). She came back into the house through the attic and went downstairs. Once she got down to the first level of the house, Mieko scolded her for wasting their precious shopping time. Then, they ate a quick lunch and headed out towards the stores full of clothes and other stuff.

End of flashback-----

"I can't wait to bring you to this store! It's supposed to have the latest trendy clothing line in stock. But it's not that _cheap_, like cheap enough to be sold in those second hand shops, no, it's not that cheap," said Sakura as she continued to blab on and on with Mieko about clothes and accessories.

'_ME. HATES. SHOPPING. (_For the most part)_ And what's wrong with second hand shops? I give them things to sell and I've bought some things there too, well, back at home at least. And what about Naruto? He's not rich, so I'm sure he has to buy some things at some second hand stores before and you don't see me insulting a teammate right in front of their face. Hey, this reminds of that episode where Sakura was all like "He's annoying because he has no parents" and then Sasuke's all, "You're annoying and you don't know the pain me and Naruto go through". Weird, I just remembered something from the show, when I'm actually here in the real world of Naruto.'_ thought Yori as she followed after her friends as she was walking among Naruto, Ling, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Here we are!" said Sakura.

(Nami's POV)

We stopped in front of this regular sized store with two big window displays with signs like '_We style you, not the other way around_' and '_Ten percent off on pink dotted tags_', things like that. It has two tinted pink glass doors and all I see so far are lots of clothing racks and hanging cutout stars and big fuzzy pompom balls.

(Regular POV)

They all went in, whether it was against their will or on their own choice. Some of the girls 'cough'Sakura'cough'Mieko'cough' hurried through the store, picking out clothes here and there, giving some to Nami, Ling, and/or Yori when they thought they would look good in the clothes they gave them. Yori, who only turned 'girly-girl-ish,' (ok, only sometimes do I go to that mode with shoes) went looking at shoes. Yes, she looked at shoes. Of course she also goes into that mode when she's around jewelry. She likes key chains too. Nami was looking through a wall filled with plastic cubical shirt cubbies finding some shirts here and there. Kyoko was looking at the animal section where there were quite a few selections of articles of animal printed clothing. Ling was looking at skirts and some tanks as well as going to the shoes to find match-able shoes to wear.

The boys, they were supposed to tell the girls how they looked when they came out of the changing rooms. Only Naruto did a pretty good job with that though. Kakashi was busy reading his book to judge the girls and Sasuke did say some comments, like, "It's ok," and "No." Of course, Yori was forced to change into the clothes that Sakura and Mieko gave her. Half of them, she didn't like that much and the other half, she liked the design. She decided that she _might_ buy _some_ of them, the clothes, probably only a few shirts and capris, maybe some other things also, _just maybe._ Then the rest of the time they spent there was like this:

"Ling, you would look great in this shirt, it has glitter!" said Sakura, showing Ling a glittery orange colored shirt with a cute graphic of an island.

"Kyoko, look, look! They got this in green!" said Mieko in another part of the store, holding out a small hand purse with a shiny green strap attached to it.

"Hey look, Nami, Kyoko! It's Charlie the Unicorn!" said Mieko, holding up a stuffed unicorn plushie.

"Hey it is!" they responded, amused at the stuffed plushie.

"Hey look, muffins! Remember, MUFFINS!" said Nami, Kyoko, and Mieko who all had wide eyes while looking at a shirt with a picture of muffins with a pink background, with the words 'Queen of Muffins!'.

"Oh, look at this key chain. It's a pretty blue bird! And, it's got a cool key holder too! It's shaped like a mini apple!" said Sakura, showing it to well, Naruto and um…, Sasuke.

Later on, some of the customers 'cough'everyone-but-Sakura-and-Mieko'cough' got tired of the store and bought what they wanted to buy and well Naruto and Yori were pleading to go somewhere else earlier than the purchases. So everyone but Sakura and Mieko went out of the store and across the street and ordered ice cream and sat outside underneath a white umbrella while Sakura and Mieko finally realized they got left behind and immediately bought their stuff and headed out the door. The started to run down the street only to realize that the others were on the other side of the street eating ice cream. Then, they went and joined them.

'**Oh, they must be having fun now, but later, they won't, because they'll all be doomed when they meet me. MAWHAHA!' thought a figure in the shadows.**


	11. Color This Kimono

**Key**: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Ling-Ruby, Yori-Flora

**Pairings**: YorixSasuke, NamiXOC, KyokoXOC, MiekoXOC. Minor pairing fluff includes SakuraXKiba, TentenNeji, HinataXNaruto, and ShikamaruXIno.

_'italics_' means thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Flashback--------

Later on, some of the customers 'cough'everyone-but-Sakura-and-Mieko'cough' got tired of the store and bought what they wanted to buy and well Naruto and Yori were pleading to go somewhere else earlier than the purchases. So everyone but Sakura and Mieko went out of the store and across the street and ordered ice cream and sat outside underneath a white umbrella while Sakura and Mieko finally realized they got left behind and immediately bought their stuff and headed out the door. The started to run down the street only to realize that the others were on the other side of the street eating ice cream. Then, they went and joined them.

'**Oh, they must be having fun now, but later, they won't, because they'll all be doomed when they meet me. MAWHAHA!' thought a figure in the shadows.**

End of flashback-----

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! We have to get kimonos!" exclaimed Sakura before she started pulling her teammates, Kakashi, and the other five girls into a kimono store. "They have **the **best kimonos ever, because you can mix-and-match them instead of just buying a set. I love their floral print kimonos."

---_Kakashi's POV_---Oh, yeah, let me tell you how the store looks like. Pretty big, wood structure, ceiling cravings of element sprites, window displays, the usual in department stores, I guess. Oh, and they have velvet carpets too and a hair accessory display case.

---_Normal POV_

As the mini-group went about in the store, looking at the different fabrics to suit their taste, Naruto easily spotted an orange kimono and bought it, after all, he needed a new one. Sasuke and Kakashi simply looked for a few minutes and both bought a navy blue kimono each, but with a different design. Sakura came to the cashier, asking what golden pin would look great paired with the color pink. Sakura bought a red flowered pink kimono with an emerald and ruby dangling flower attached to a golden pin. Nami bought a pink kimono with a print of koi fishes and a red sash as well as a garnet barrette. (A/N: That is not the hat, I just don't know if that's the right word.) Kyoko picked out a yellow kimono with a festive design and a matching orange sash and green perdiot (A/N: Is that spelled right?) stud earrings. Ling had gotten a pink and white flower printed kimono, a pale orange sash, and a coral pink bracelet with a cherry red amber charm. Yori had settled on a dark purple kimono with sakura cherry blossoms and sash a shade of green. She also bought a blue dragon pin with sapphires encrusted on the silver metal and a few other accessories she thought would make great gifts for her friends. When asked what she had gotten, Mieko took out a a light blue kimono and a darker blue sash, both printed with snowflake-like flowers.

"I also purchased blue topaz drop earrings," said Mieko as she answered Sakura.

The group lefted the store and decided to go training in a nearby training grounds. There, they found two strangers. One had black hair and crystal blue eyes and was dressed in a plaid red shirt and tan cargo pants. The other stranger had light brown hair, blues eyes as well, and wore a green hoodie and gray track pants. Both males were caught up in a talk among themselves while our favorite group was wondering things among the lines of: _Who are they? Where do they come from? That guy is so hot/cute! I'm hungry again._

"Hello there. If you don't, mind me asking, I think my group here would like to know who you are and what you are doing here," said Kakashi.


	12. Ah! I don't want makeup!

**Key: Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby**

**Pairings: Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
Also, other minor pairing: SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.**

**Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Flashback---------------------------------------------

The group left the store and decided to go training in a nearby training ground. There, they found two strangers. One had black hair and crystal blue eyes and was dressed in a plaid red shirt and tan cargo pants. The other stranger had light brown hair, blues eyes as well, and wore a green hoodie and gray track pants. Both males were caught up in a talk among themselves while our favorite group was wondering things among the lines of: _Who are they? Where do they come from? That guy is so hot/cute! I'm hungry again._ Guess who said what.

"Hello there. If you don't, mind me asking, I think my group here would like to know who you are and what you are doing here," said Kakashi.

End of Flashback--------------------------------------

* * *

"My name's Kent," said the boy with black hair. 

"And I'm Gimmy, spelled with a G, not J, but my name's said as Jimmy like I pronouced earlier," said the other boy, he was shorter than Kent by a few inches. The others introduced themselves before the two boys left.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on already! I don't want to get there late!" yelled Naruto up the stairs. "How long does it take to get ready just for a festival?!"

"You idiot. There's no such thing as being late to a festival. There is a such thing as missing a festival," said Sasuke. And the two continued to bicker while Kakashi sat there reading his perverted book.  
----------------------------------------------------------

"And there, the final touch," said Sakura as she removed her hand from the brush that she used on Mieko's face for blush.

"I can't believe it took so long for you to do Mieko's make-up. Why are you putting on make-up anyway? Can I at least go downstairs and wait with the guys? I'll probably be less bored downstairs," asked Yori. Her friends looked at her and she didn't like the looks from them. Sakura and Mieko looked like they were going to drag her and tie her to the chair and then face paint her face with the make-up. She quickly made a dash out of the bedroom that she shared with Sakura and ran across the hall, barging into Nami's and Ling's bedroom, where she found Nami, Ling, and Kyoko glancing at her as she slammed the door shut.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"Um, Sakura and Mieko looked like they were going to put make-up on me," she answered. Then she saw Nami's and Kyoko's faces and started to regret saying that, because there was a glint in each of their eyes. She yanked the door open and started to run down the stairs in her dark violet kimono. She spotted Sasuke far away from the stairs and ran towards him and hid behind his back. Sasuke was going to say something when the others came downstairs.

"Where's Yori! I want to put make-up on her!" whined Sakura, a blush compact in her hand and a tube of lip stick in her other hand. Mieko, Nami, and Kyoko was behind her with items in hand while Ling was at the top of the stairs, overlooking the scene.

"She went outside already. Toward the festival," covered Kakashi. "In fact, why don't me and the boys go now and meet you five there?" He didn't let the girls protest as he pushed them back upstairs. When they were back in the bedrooms, he turned and faced the other three people who were still there. "Ok, why don't we get going? I'm sure you wouldn't want them to apply make-up on you, right?" he asked Yori who peek out of her hiding spot from behind Sasuke.

"Sure, we can totally go now. And I hate to say it, but for once, I'm glad you're taller than me Sasuke. Because normally I hate the fact that there're people who are taller than myself because I like being tall," Yori spoke as she headed toward the front door with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakuke following her to the festival, even though they knew where it was and she didn't.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey do you think we'll see Gimmy and Kent? At the festival?" asked Nami while looking through one of the books.

"I don't know. But Kent's mine!" said Mieko.

"Mieko, don't go off the deep end. Just not yet, ok. It's way too early for you to go off the deep end," said Kyoko.

"Why are you talking about swimming pools?" asked Sakura as she combed Nami's hair.

"We're not talking about swimming pools Sakura," the three of them said.

In a few minutes, they started to head out of the house, make-up done, toward the festival.


	13. Fishies!

Flora/Rini: This is a filler chappie!!!!!

**Key:** Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairing:** SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**Disclaimer:** I told you, I don't own Naruto!

**

* * *

**

Flashback---------------------------------------------

_"She went outside already. Toward the festival," covered Kakashi. "In fact, why don't me and the boys go now and meet you five there?" He didn't let the girls protest as he pushed them back upstairs. When they were back in the bedrooms, he turned and faced the other three people who were still there. "Ok, why don't we get going? I'm sure you wouldn't want them to apply make-up on you, right?" he asked Yori who peek out of her hiding spot from behind Sasuke._

_"Sure, we can totally go now. And I hate to say it, but for once, I'm glad you're taller than me Sasuke. Because normally I hate the fact that there're people who are taller than myself because I like being tall," Yori spoke as she headed toward the front door with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakuke following her to the festival, even though they knew where it was and she didn't._

_-----------------_

_"Hey do you think we'll see Gimmy and Kent? At the festival?" asked Nami while looking through one of the books._

_"I don't know. But Kent's mine!" said Mieko._

_"Mieko, don't go off the deep end. Just not yet, ok. It's way too early for you to go off the deep end," said Kyoko._

_"Why are you talking about swimming pools?" asked Sakura as she combed Nami's hair._

_"We're not talking about swimming pools Sakura," the three of them said._

_In a few minutes, they started to head out of the house, make-up done, toward the festival._

End of Flashback--------------------------------------

* * *

The streets of Konoha was lit up with paper lanterns, people obviously not afraid of something catching on fire, stalls were filled with happy people, and five girls were walking through the crowd looking for some other people. Ling spotted Yori first as Yori was eating fried dumplings and Sasuke was next to her munching on a onigiri (a rice ball that is wrapped with dried edible seaweed and is sometimes filled with savory, salty, or a sour filling), both of them watching Naruto's lame attempts to catch a baby goldfish with the rice paper net. The girls ran, well they really speed walked, to the two people that they had spotted. Sakura and Mieko regretted not having brought any make-up with them when they saw how neutral looking Yori's face looked compared to the bright colors surrounding them. Naruto was with them of course, but he was busy, still trying to catch a baby goldfish with the rice paper net, still failing to catch one. 

"Hey Yori! Where were you the whole time?" asked Kyoko. Yori responded with, "Watching Naruto trying to catch a goldfish and eating some food. Here, I bought some extra food for you guys to start eating." Yori took out a small box of sushi full of california rolls in which Mieko and Nami had imidiatly took and shared, some steamed dumplings that Ling took, fried tofu which Sakura had taken, and a chimaki (a chimaki is a steamed sweet rice cake wrapped in bamboo leaves) in which Kyoko had taken to try and eat by herself.

All of them kept watching Naruto's fallen attempts, until all of them wanted to try, so they got out some of their money and Mieko went first. She took a few tries and still unsuccessfully didn't mange to catch any. The rest of them, excluding Sasuke, tried and all of them had no luck. They then headed to the next stall where goldfish was being sold. Mieko bought a red and white comet goldfish. She found out that her goldfish was a male from the stall operator when she got handed a plastic bag filled with water and the goldfish.

"I'm going to name you Kostos!" Mieko said.

Kyoko bought a calico colored ryukin goldfish with patches of red, yellow, grey, and black and had a pearly appearance. She then got another one, this time, a red and white butterfly tail and then bought a third, another being a white comet. She found out that the ryukin was a girl and that the other two were boys. And because she bought three, she got a discount off of the goldfishes.

"I'm going to name you Sunbeam," she said pointing at the ryukin. "You are going to be known as Bolt," pointing at the white comet. "And you are Lightning," pointing at the butterfly tail.

Nami got a calico veiltail. She found out that it was a male goldfish.

"Your name will be Doodle," she said.

Ling had purchased a ryukin after she couldn't get a goldfish in the game, but was pleased with the size of the goldfish. She decided to name it later.

Sakura bought a butterfly tail. The butterfly tail was a female, and she name the goldfish Lotus.

Yori bought an orange hued fantail goldfish for Naruto, who knew that it was a male and name him Wilfred. She didn't bother to buy a goldfish for herself, saying she'll get one later. But the stall was also having goldfish giveaways as well as selling the goldfish and Sasuke had won a constalation prize of a four inch shubunkin and gave it to Yori, saying he didn't really want it. Sasuke told her the shubunkin was female and the coloring of the goldfish was mostly silver-white with red-orange specs. The name Yori decided on was Celestie.

-----

They then went and parted ways for the remainder of the festival. Yori and Sasuke hung out with each other doing things like games and eating, despite Sakura's whinning to join them, Kyoko went to get some more food during some time, Sakura went to buy some more stuff, Ling and Nami went to play more games, and Mieko wandered off by herself, having encounter who-knows-what.


	14. Fireworks? I think not!

Flora/Rini: Happy (belated) Leap Day!

**Key:** Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairing:** SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**Disclaimer:** I told you, I don't own Naruto!

**

* * *

**

Flashback---------------------------------------------

_They then went and parted ways for the remainder of the festival. Yori and Sasuke hung out with each other doing things like games and eating, despite Sakura's whinning to join them, Kyoko went to get some more food during some time, Sakura went to buy some more stuff, Ling and Nami went to play more games, and Mieko wandered off by herself, having encounter who-knows-what._

End of flashback---------------------------------------

* * *

As Mieko walked from booth to booth, someone caught her eye. A boy with black hair was laughing at something amusing. He wore regular clothes and when she neared him, he turned around, a black shark tooth pendent jumping out of his shirt. She recognized him as Kent, the boy from the other day. He recognized her as well as he eyed her to the side. 

"So, I didn't quite catch your name the other day?" asked Kent.

"The name's Sa-Mieko. My name's Mieko," said Mieko.

"So do you want to go out by any chance?"

"Sure. How about tomorrow at 2 pm?"

"Or we could go somewhere now."

"Where to?"

"You see that hill up there? Everyone's going to go up there later for the fireworks. I was thinking that we could go together right now and get a better view of the whole light show. How about it?"

* * *

"Hey, anyone seen Mieko? She said she'd come back, meet us at this food stand, and see the fireworks with us," said Kyoko. "I'm starting to become annoyed!" 

"Maybe she already went ahead," said Sakura.

"Why's that?" asked Nami.

"Because I thought I saw her go with a boy earlier."

"OH..."

"Well, let's get going!" said Ling and Naruto.

-----

"Wow, that's so cool looking," said Yori in awe. Then, she said something random, which Sasuke overheard. "I wonder if this place has global warming..."

**""Insert Screaming Sound!!!""**

"Ahh!!!!"

"What was that?" asked Kakashi as they all started going towards the sound of screaming.

* * *

"Where-where am I?" asked Mieko. She looked around, and sure enough, she was in what appeared to a be dungeon cell, her wrist caught in handcuffs that were chained to the stone wall. Torchs were lit and spilling fire, and a shadow came out. Mieko eye's followed upward from the base of the shadow and saw a masked male wearing all black and, well, he kind of reminded her of Zoro from the movies back home. "Who are you? And what am I doing here? Did you do anything to me while I was out? If you did, I'll hurt you in the balls! My friends must be wondering where I am! You get me back there this instance! I-" 

"What about the boy you where with?" asked the masked male with a sly smile on his lips.

"Kent! What did you do to Kent!? I demand an answer!"


	15. Injured People! Ha Ha!

**Key:**Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairings:**SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**Disclaimer:**I told you, I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Flashback--

_"Where-where am I?" asked Mieko. She looked around, and sure enough, she was in what appeared to a be dungeon cell, her wrist caught in handcuffs that were chained to the stone wall. Torches were lit and spilling fire, and a shadow came out. Mieko eye's followed upward from the base of the shadow and saw a masked male wearing all black and, well, he kind of reminded her of Zolo from the movies back home. "Who are you? And what am I doing here? Did you do anything to me while I was out? If you did, I'll hurt you in the balls! My friends must be wondering where I am! You get me back there this instance! I-" _

_"What about the boy you where with?" asked the masked male with a sly smile on his lips._

_"Kent! What did you do to Kent? I demand an answer!"_

End of flashback--

* * *

"I feel something," said Sasuke as the group surveyed the area.

* * *

"Oh, I just took him out while the two of you were enjoying the little light display," said the masked man. "Don't bother to struggle anyway. Those cuffs won't come off just because there seems to be some rust on 'em."

"Why'd you take me?" asked Mieko.

"Well, you're easy prey... And you're cute looking too."

"Ew, don't tell me you have a crush on me! I **so **don't want to date a bad guy! Especially if he has me chained to a wall!! Now let me go and tell me what you did to Kent!" yelled Mieko as the masked-male came closer.

He took his finger and touched her hair. "Don't touch me!" she yelled in his ear.

"You hair is surprisingly smooth."

"What? You thought it'd be chopped liver frizzy?"

Then, he accidentally brushed against her clothe covered arms when he was bringing his hands back. So...

Mieko **_screamed _**at the male, and let out a very strong force-field shield that was colored red, so strong that the captor was thrown across to the other side of the narrow-ish cell. The captor hit his head on an unlit torch and was knocked out for what Mieko estimated to be up to 45 minutes. She had to think of how to get out of there, as thoughts of Kent being in the same position as she was in were flooding her brain.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" asked Ling to the three others in the formation of a circle.

"Yeah, I felt it," responded Kyoko, who was on Ling's left. "It was like a small surge."

"I think it was Mieko. I wonder what happened," said Yori. She was positioned across from Ling.

"It probably was," said Nami. "It felt like it was coming from the east, southward."

As the four were in a circle, Naruto and the others were hovering around the area, trying to find clues as to what happened. They weren't that good of Sherlocks.

"Huh?" asked Naruto, who had overheard the conversation. "I didn't feel anything." Very soon, within three seconds, the others, meaning Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, came to get an answer.

"Well, we think we felt Mieko. We think we know where she is," said Ling.

"How can you 'feel' where Mieko is if you don't know where she is?" asked Sakura.

"It's like a sense, I guess. Kind of like you're intuition," said Kyoko.

"C'mon, let's go. It's that'a'way. We're off to see the Wicked Wizard that has stolen Mieko," said Nami.

--

On there way to the secluded area, there were booby traps set up, a whole 'freaking' lot of them. In fact, Yori had got her ankle twisted slightly when she fell a few meters down a hole in the ground, rescued by Kakashi, and didn't feel well enough to walk, so, she had to had a piggy back ride on Sasuke. She had concluded again, that she was an injury magnet, adding it into the rememberable 'injuries' that she had, which included being hit on the head with a bass, resulting in leaving an indent on her forehead, near her eye, and other stupid ones, like cutting herself by accident with a pair of safety-scissors. The others injuries were more minor than that, as the rest of them had scratches when they arrived at the entrance of the underground prison.

"Okay, it's locked," said Naruto, pointing out the obvious after yanking on the double door knockers, since he was the first one to get their. Then Sasuke landed next to him, and since he and Sakura couldn't hit him, Yori decided to bonk him on the back of his head, finding his reaction funny as she got off of Sasuke's back. "What was that for, Yori?!"

"Just move aside Naruto. I think I know of a way for us to get inside," said Yori. "And no, it doesn't involve burning down the doors."

"I get it. Ling, do you think you could work some magic on the lock and make a key?" asked Nami as she and Kakashi inspected the lock.

"Yeah, we don't want to be noticed that much when we get in," chirped in Sakura.

"It'd be a hassle dealing with goons if the predator has any, don't you think Sasuke?" asked Yori.

Sasuke answered, ever so close to start blushing, "Yeah. We don't want to be ambushed."

Then, Ling started to set to work on making the key.


	16. Stop Moving Around! No, I said stop!

**

* * *

**

Flora/Rini:

Don't forget, this is _my _story. I'm still in the thinking process of the whole plotline, so I'm going with the flow as I write. Maybe, just maybe, there might be a sequel to it, if I ever finish this that is. I really want to finish this story by the end of the year.

**Key:**Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairings:**SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**Disclaimer: **No ownage of the Naruto series and franchise.

* * *

Flashback--

__

On there way to the secluded area, there were booby traps set up, a whole 'freaking' lot of them. In fact, Yori had got her ankle twisted slightly when she fell a few meters down a hole in the ground, rescued by Kakashi, and didn't feel well enough to walk, so, she had to had a piggy back ride on Sasuke. She had concluded again, that she was an injury magnet, adding it into the rememberable 'injuries' that she had, which included being hit on the head with a bass, resulting in leaving an indent on her forehead, near her eye, and other stupid ones, like cutting herself by accident with a pair of safety-scissors. The others injuries were more minor than that, as the rest of them had scratches when they arrived at the entrance of the underground prison.

"Okay, it's locked," said Naruto, pointing out the obvious after yanking on the double door knockers, since he was the first one to get their. Then Sasuke landed next to him, and since he and Sakura couldn't hit him, Yori decided to bonk him on the back of his head, finding his reaction funny as she got off of Sasuke's back. "What was that for, Yori?!"

"Just move aside Naruto. I think I know of a way for us to get inside," said Yori. "And no, it doesn't involve burning down the doors."

"I get it. Ling, do you think you could work some magic on the lock and make a key?" asked Nami as she and Kakashi inspected the lock.

"Yeah, we don't want to be noticed that much when we get in," chirped in Sakura.

"It'd be a hassle dealing with goons if the predator has any, don't you think Sasuke?" asked Yori.

Sasuke answered, ever so close to start blushing, "Yeah. We don't want to be ambushed."

Then, Ling started to set to work on making the key.

End of flashback--

* * *

"Nice job Ling. We made it through the first step," complimented Sakura. "Now we have to navigate through the tunnels to find Mieko."

"It'll take forever," said Naruto as he looked around at four passage ways.

Then they all started walking down one way, took a few turns, and ended back up at the start of the tunnel, right next to the doors of the place; starlight was creeping in through the spaces in the bars.

"You know, I could try to navigate us through the maze," said Yori after they stopped for a talk.

"Whatdaya mean? We can blow up holes through the walls until we find Mieko?" asked Naruto, stupidly, happily.

"No!" they all quitely yelled at him.

"Then what will we do?"

"Simple. It's theoretical, but because I'm an ultimate elemental, that means earth right now. Since we're surrounded by earth, like rocks and soil and stuff, I should be able to try and find Mieko because I will be able to actually sense 'her' through the earth because we're underground, so it should be easiler. But remember, it's theoretical," explained Yori. "So, let's try it out." She then sat down and closed her eyes to try to find Mieko and it took a few minutes before she opened her eyes and said that she found a signal of Mieko, after her mind and senses were traveling through the maze of tunnels. "I found her, but if I move, I might lose her."

"Why?"

"Well, even though I'm surrounded by earth, I have to keep touching the ground constantly to keep the signal. If I were to move, I'll have to ride on Sasuke and won't be touching the ground. You guys can go on ahead, but I'll have to stay in this spot."

"Then how are we going to know where we are and where to go?"

"Again, I can only control one element at a time, but I can do multiple things with one element at a time. I'll guide you guys along the way through the shifting of stones and markings that I'll make to show you the way. So go."

"Wait, you're going to need cover," said Kakashi.

"What? I don't need cover."

"Yes you do. If I remember correctly, tracking someone within one element takes your energy, lowering your power level as the time goes by. And since your guiding us, you'll use up more energy and chakra, isn't that right? Plus, if someone were to show up, you wouldn't be able to fend of an attack completely would you?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I read your book. Sasuke, stay with Yori."

"Yes, Kakahsi," said Sasuke as he sat down on the ground floor next to Yori's sitting figure.

* * *

"Okay take the next right," said Ling as she felt the moving scratching surface of the wall next to the forked pathway.

* * *

"Finally, I'm free. Better leave before creep-o wakes up. I think the others might be here. I'll try and find them and Kent. Oh, I hope he's okay," said Mieko as she rubbing her used-to-be cuffed wrists. She quickly went and took one of the tamed torches and ran out quietly. _'Kent. Where are you?'_

"Mieko's on the move!" said Yori in surprise when she felt the movement of Mieko's feet. "All man. She doesn't even know where she's going. No, that's a dead end. Ha, now she has to turn around. No way, she's going to wrong way. I have to make them change direction. Hey, what was that?"

"What? asked Sasuke after watching her face for quite some time now.

"There's another person. I think it's a he. He was just a rat a few seconds ago. And he's headed towards the gang."

Rini: Review!


	17. Armies! Charge forward!

**Rini:** Happy Birthday Nami/Charlotte!

**Key:**Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairings:**SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**Rini:** And here is my friend who wants to say the disclaimer.

**My friend who will be unnamed: **Rini doesn't own Naruto. And I want to be in the story!

**Rini**: You're going to be in the sequel, okay?

**My friend who will be unnamed: **Hurray! I want to-

**Rini**: No, you can't do that in the sequel!

* * *

Flashback--

_"Finally, I'm free. Better leave before creep-o wakes up. I think the others might be here. I'll try and find them and Kent. Oh, I hope he's okay," said Mieko as she rubbing her used-to-be cuffed wrists. She quickly went and took one of the tamed torches and ran out quietly. 'Kent. Where are you?'_

_"Mieko's on the move!" said Yori in surprise when she felt the movement of Mieko's feet. "All man. She doesn't even know where she's going. No, that's a dead end. Ha, now she has to turn around. No way, she's going to wrong way. I have to make them change direction. Hey, what was that?"_

_"What? asked Sasuke after watching her face for quite some time now._

_"There's another person. I think it's a he. He was just a rat a few seconds ago. And he's headed towards the gang."_

End of flashback--

* * *

'Clonk, clonk.' A faint clonking noise was heard at the end of the tunnel. 'Clonk, clonk.' The sound was getting louder, meaning the thing making the noise was getting closer. Another noise; the scrapping of dirt thrown up; a forming cloud of dust rose.

"I'll try and find out what it is," said Nami. She closed her eyes and set her mind to work, trying to find an animal that would be close enough and would help her out. She found a mouse and asked her to help her. Then Nami was able to see what the mouse was seeing, an army of rats charging forward with a male following behind them. Before she went back to her mind, she couldn't help but remembering the lime green eyes of the teenage boy and the messy mop of blond hair of his.

"Okay, some weird dude with an army of rats are coming towards us. Since we have to find Mieko, I think we should divide and conquer," said Nami, when she informed them of their situation.

"How so?" asked Ling.

"Yeah. Are _you _going to have an army of your own?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I'll stay behind and make an army. Probably mice, they're helpful. Ok, I'm going to stay behind and fend the guy off with an army of mice while you guys go and find Mieko," said Nami.

"I'll stay with you," volunteered Sakura.

"No, you go on ahead." And with that, Nami conjured up mice in a matter of minutes and disguised herself, taking on the appearance of one of the mice, the only way to tell her apart from the others was the really faint marking of a dog footprint on her back.

* * *

Yori had no idea of what was going on. It seemed to her that someone stayed behind and the others were on the move. She didn't understand. And to top it off, there was someone approaching one of her friends _and _both sides had a small army of, rodents? The male was getting closer and the others further away, then she heard a noise. It was so faint, but Sasuke heard it too. He shifted a bit and so did she. Then, a shadowing appeared and Sasuke started fighting it and Yori was making hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. She made one and sent it to read the book and find out which shadowing was attacking them, as Yori was still trying to focus on her hard task.

The clone flipped pages and then stopped at one section that was on Rayzis and Haxise formations of a small army of 'blood lovers' that was created from the shadows of graves and dried tears and the dried blood on a bats' teeth. Apparently, Sasuke was fighting the Haxise formation of those shadow creatures, but where was the Rayzis formation? Both formations could only be created together at the same time to form.

'No way,' thought Yori. 'No way.'

* * *

Mieko was still lost and then, she was knocked out by... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

The mice army and rat army were now so-called 'fighting', more like having a stand-off. Nami was still in disguise and she now saw the male closer. He had the same features as the Gimmy guy from earlier, but the colors were different. Then she was behind the boy and she reverted back and hit him in a pressure point slightly and he turned around and they started to fight.

* * *

Rini: Review!


	18. Being ambushed SUCKS!

**Key:**Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairings:**SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**My friend:**I'm back! And Rini doesn't own Naruto. I can't wait for the sequel! I'm going to be so cool. I'm going to be a part-time-

**Rini**: Hey, don't tell them everything that might be in the story!

**My friend:** But I want to-

**Rini**: No, you can't keep on talking about the future. Why don't you go and listen to Sick Puppies?

**My friend**: Yeah! Sick Puppies Rock!

**Rini:** And I thought I was the rambler...

* * *

Flashback--

_The clone flipped pages and then stopped at one section that was on Rayzis and Haxise formations of a small army of 'blood lovers' that was created from the shadows of graves and dried tears and the dried blood on a bats' teeth. Apparently, Sasuke was fighting the Haxise formation of those shadow creatures, but where was the Rayzis formation? Both formations could only be created together at the same time to form._

_'No way,' thought Yori. 'No way.'_

_Mieko was still lost and then, she was knocked out by... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_The mice army and rat army were now so-called 'fighting', more like having a stand-off. Nami was still in disguise and she now saw the male closer. He had the same features as the Gimmy guy from earlier, but the colors were different. Then she was behind the boy and she reverted back and hit him in a pressure point slightly and he turned around and they started to fight._

End of flashback--

* * *

"Oh, ScaryBeautiful will be happy with this catch that I caught," said the guy who knocked her out. His name was Washi.  
(Rini: How the heck do I know? Let's just say he's got a name tag.)

"It's kind of funny that his prisoner escaped only to get lost and knocked out by me," he said proudly.

* * *

"What the heck is this?" asked Kyoko. "I can't move a lot of boulders fast enough to fend off this invasion. Die! Die! Ew!"

"Kyoko, Ling, give me your weapon pouches!" said Naruto. They threw the closed pouches and he became a weapon maniac while Sakura and Kakashi were ninja fighting, Ling was conjuring up a lot of ways for defending herself while she was thinking of ways, and Kyoko was using her telekinesis and invisibility powers combined.

Then, all of a sudden, a male came out of hiding to try and ambush them, but no one was paying attention. So, he slipped away sadly. (Rini: Wow. He's bad at being a bad guy...)

"Everyone, go to the corner and stay there 'til I give the signal," said Kakashi as he prepared to do some major shadow-butt-kicking while the others were still fighting. Then, he gave a whistle and they all ran to the corner and stayed there while he handled the Rayzis.

"Kakashi will probably want us to keep going, so you guys go. I'll stay here and help; we'll catch up to you later," said Naruto who then rushed back out there and left Sakura, Kyoko, and Ling to themselves. Quickly, they started heading towards the other direction until they bumped into the really 'bad at being a bad guy' that was going to ambush them earlier and attacked him from behind and tied him up and took away all the weapons on him.

"Okay, which way is it to the prison room," said Kyoko while Ling was making sure he wasn't going to try and get the weapons and Sakura held her kunai near his neck, even though the other two didn't think it was necessary to use as a threat.

"It's, it's, it's, thataway. T-t-t-take the t-t-t-tunnel on the r-r-right and keep going s-s-s-southwards and then t-t-t-the left," stammered the tied-up bad guy. Then quickly, the three took his weapons with them and left him there tied up with a rusty kunai seven meters away from him stuck in the earth wall in the ceiling.

* * *

"Sasuke are you okay?" asked Yori as she watched him and the Haxise formation fight. Haxise liked to toy with their prey, making them dance; before giving the final strike. Then, a slip of formation, Sasuke cut through the tightly pact shadow creatures with a few kunais and some wire. Then fire, he blew out fire, from a jutsu and burnt some of the creatures.

"Ah Mieko. You got caught. Why does there have to be so many people?" said Yori, taking notice of the two moving bodies heading back to the prison place. She also took notice of Kakashi and Naruto fighting something like a mob, and an abandoned stranger that was tied up on the ground. Yori also took note of the two rodent armies and the stand off between them, Nami and a dude fighting, and Sakura, Ling, and Kyoko heading toward a prison place in a hurry not noticing that Yori was still trying to guide them.

The small shadows crawled away slowly from its' fight with Sasuke and headed towards Yori, 'one by one' and started attacking her. She was in no condition to fend for herself for a long time as half of her energy was already used still tracking. She was also trying to help out the others, and her tracking then split into parts and took more energy because of Nami and her mice army. Yori's energy got even more split when the three girls left the guys to pursue in finding Mieko. But, she put up an earth barrier between her and the majority of part of the Haxise and cut herself off into darkness with barely any opening for breathing space. Why there was barely any space for air, was because of the Haxise descending upon her. Soon, the rest of the Haxise was losing interest in Sasuke and started to attack the barrier. Of course Sasuke wouldn't just lose and run away, so he started attacking the Haxise which was attacking Yori still, keeping in mind that she was in there.

* * *

Rini: Review!


	19. Fighting the Crowd

****

Hey! Yeah, message to all those who don't like the story. Don't review if you don't like.  
Message to all those who at least somewhat likes the way the story is going. Review if you want.  
AND reminder! The MAIN reason for writing this story was because a FRIEND OF MINE WANTED ME TO WRITE A STORY WITH US AND SOME OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS IN IT!  
Thanks for reading!

**And it's a longer chapter this time because I have inspiration again at the moment!  
And change of idea! There _probably _will not be a sequel because there's a chance that I might combine it with this story.**

_**So,**_ I need input: Make a sequel **or** combine the two together

**Key:**Nami-Charlotte, Mieko-Sarah, Kyoko-Heather, Yori-Flora, and Ling-Ruby

**Pairings: **Yori(Flora)xSasuke, Nami(Charlotte)xOC, Kyoko(Heather)xOC, Mieko(Sarah)xOC, & Ling(Ruby) doesn't want to be paired up.  
**Also, other minor pairings:**SakuraxKiba, TentenxNeji, NarutoxHinata, and ShikamaruxIno.

**Again**, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Flashback--

__

"Ah Mieko. You got caught. Why does there have to be so many people?" said Yori, taking notice of the two moving bodies heading back to the prison place. She also took notice of Kakashi and Naruto fighting something like a mob, and an abandoned stranger that was tied up on the ground. Yori also took note of the two rodent armies and the stand off between them, Nami and a dude fighting, and Sakura, Ling, and Kyoko heading toward a prison place in a hurry not noticing that Yori was still trying to guide them.

The small shadows crawled away slowly from its' fight with Sasuke and headed towards Yori, 'one by one' and started attacking her. She was in no condition to fend for herself for a long time as half of her energy was already used still tracking. She was also trying to help out the others, and her tracking then split into parts and took more energy because of Nami and her mice army. Yori's energy got even more split when the three girls left the guys to pursue in finding Mieko. But, she put up an earth barrier between her and the majority of part of the Haxise and cut herself off into darkness with barely any opening for breathing space. Why was there barely any space for air, was because of the Haxise descending upon her. Soon, the rest of the Haxise was losing interest in Sasuke and started to attack the barrier. Of course Sasuke wouldn't just lose and run away, so he started attacking the Haxise which was attacking Yori still, keeping in mind that she was in there.

End of flashback--

* * *

Sasuke took a short breather, so short that it was just a few huffs of air before he rushed to help Yori. She was seemingly wrapped in a cocoon of earth with almost no space for anything to enter, but the Haxise was working their way in weakening her defense and finally decided to ignore him. So Sasuke took out his weapons, three in each hand and tried to cut through the solid formation. Before he realised it, another swadowling came up and attacked him, distracting him away from his duty. Being that it was his second fight with a razeguo, he knew what he was dealing against and had to come up with a plan.

Sasuke positioned himself between the razeguo and the back of the haxise and strung some shuriken, ninja stars, onto wire and decided to use it as a whip on the razeguo. Once it hit the shadow, it came back around and Sasuke spun it to slice some of the haxise as the whip came around full circle. He heard a crack and glanced back and heard a small cry from Yori; the haxise broke her barrier. Then, all of a sudden, the remaining haxise and the razeguo dealt some damage to Sasuke, making the parts of his body turn bruised black from just the touch of them, but what Sasuke didn't know was that it was an illusion of the shadows. And suddenly, the shadows disappeared, he's injuries stayed, and Yori's barrier collapsed and she got up and rushed over to Sasuke's fallen state and tattered body, ignoring the relatively small pain she received.

* * *

The girls journeyed closer and finally reached Mieko and her captor, so, they decided to ambush him as fast as they could. In fact, they knocked Washi out and started going back to the entrance when they bumped into someone familiar, who turned out to be Kent.

"I somehow managed to get the bodyguard dizzy and he fainted too," answered Kent when Mieko asked him how he escaped as they hurried back towards Kakashi and Naruto.

On the Other Hand--

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Nami as she exchanged blows with the unknown male with icy cold green eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he responded and started doing some hand signs. In turn, Nami said, "That is so cliche," before the entire scenery changed from the damp cave to a forest outside. It was still dark out, for even though the stars started to disappear, the moon still shown through the roof of the forest trees.

* * *

And unbeknowest to everyone, regardless of what they were doing at the very moment, in the book of the myth, something scrawn on the pages of the book changed. From where it once said, "... the fight between individual beings shall be weak graduating to tough..." the words changed and instead became, "... the fights between individuals shall be one-on-one for five, then all-or-nothing shall decide time's very fate..."

* * *

Carefully, Yori placed Sasuke's head on her lap and wept a little when she realized Sasuke had gone out cold for a bit, but only to be disturbed when Sasuke stirred and the illusion wore off. His face was a little wet as his glanced up at Yori who was trying to stop her small tears from coming out and startled her when his hand reached her face and brushed against her skin. It was at that time, when Sasuke realized he had developed feelings for the spazzy girl, who probably would be an improved version of Naruto because she was smarter than Naruto himself. Shortly after Yori pulled herself together, she started patching up Sasuke's visible cuts a bit before he pondered out loud as to why she had moved from her spot.

"When I was still tracking, I figured out that Mieko was on her way back to the prison and Ling, Nami, and Sakura were actually intercepting the captor and her. So when the barrier broke, I was panicking a little so I let out the squeal. Sorry about that," she said as he sprouted out a small grunt as she applied the ointment on a cut near the base of his neck. "So while the haxise mayhem was happening, rayzis, Naruto, and Kakashi were fighting and Nami seemed to have teleported out of this place." Sasuke grunted again so that she would just answer him as he kind of starred at her face.

"Oh, yeah, I keep on rambling. So anyway, after I got attacked while having my connection, Mieko got found by the girls and on their way back met a guy and that was when all the shadows disappeared. So, that's why I decided I could move, on the account that they got Mieko, Kakashi and Naruto are done fighting, and last but not least, I have absolutely no idea as to where Nami might be," concluded Yori.

* * *

Preview: Next chapter focuses mostly on Nami's fight! Yeah, can't wait to post that up!

**Rini**: Remember my message from ABOVE!!


End file.
